Waiting in the Wings
by MimixIshidax
Summary: “I don’t have a lot to give and there isn’t a lot of me left. I’m nursing a broken heart and it’s far from okay. But if you can handle that? If you can see this through? Then I’ll give you what’s left”


_Drowning in my loneliness  
__How long must I hold my breath  
__So much emptiness inside  
__I could fill the deepest sea_

-x-

He opens the door to her soaked and shaking form. She's shivering in the cold and the rain has glued her hair to her forehead. She's dripping from head to toe, mascara smeared, tears running. And looks utterly broken.

"Again?" He asks, holding the door open wide enough so she can step inside.

She gives a hesitant nod, "It's over, I can't anymore" It comes out like a wrenched sob.

She's looks like she jumped in a pool with her clothes on but he still takes her into his arms, not caring that she's getting him wet. "I'm sorry" He mumbles into her hair.

She keeps her face hidden in his chest and lets him hold her. "Don't be, I just couldn't do it anymore" She whispers.

He kisses the top of her head. "He doesn't deserve you, you know" He says in a tone that makes her reconsider their entire relationship, "And he's an idiot"

She steps out of his embrace, "Why?" She asks, her hazel eyes searching his face

He brushes her wet cheek with his thumb, "He took you for granted, he didn't realize how much you should mean to him" He answers.

"Granted?" She questions suspiciously.

He nods, "You're amazing Mimi, damn near perfect and if he was too much of an idiot to see that then…he doesn't deserve you" his voice holds so much adoration she can barely stand it.

Because she doesn't deserve _him. _"You're always here for me" She says, glancing up at his brown eyes.

"I always will be, whenever you need me" He shrugs; she's been in his life too long for him to give up on her now.

"Even when I'm a bitch and when complain and when I cry over stupid things and when—

"Even then" he interrupts her with a small smile.

She looks away, "And even if I can't be what you need me to be?" She asks softly.

He chuckles dryly, "I'm never going to leave, okay?" He doesn't know how else to say it.

"Thank you Tai" She says sincerely, "Because you're all I have left"

-x-

A year has passed since she left her boyfriend who Tai had dubbed as unworthy of her anyway. He's called her numerous times, asking her back, because usually that's how it would work. But that night, when she went back to Tai's house after their break up, and he treated her like she should've been treated. She realized that she could do better and she deserved better.

No matter how much she _thought_ she loved Matt.

She's sitting against a wall in his room, he's downloading music as she chews on the end of a pencil. "Help" She calls out to him.

He swivels around in his computer chair, "What?" He asks amusedly.

"Calculus" She makes a face as she says it.

He laughs, "I can't save you from that" he dismisses.

She rolls her eyes, "Then what can you save me from?" She asks sarcastically.

"Anything else" He offers, turning back to his computer.

Mimi smiles behind his back, "Well then you're of no use to me at the moment" She says playfully.

"I'm crushed" Comes is sarcastic reply.

Her brain can't focus on derivatives or summations. She doesn't want to think about her gigantic math test or her school work.

She looks at his back again, "Do you still think Matt's not good enough for me?" She asks as casually as she can.

"Yes" He says simply.

She knew he'd say that, "What's so special about me?" She isn't fishing for compliments, she just needs to know why.

He sighs, "Lots of things, Meems" His eyes still on the computer screen.

"Name some" She prompts him.

Another sigh, "I dunno, you're smart" He says, not really paying attention to her.

She isn't satisfied, "Oh well that's always nice" She snorts.

He can tell she didn't like his answer. "You're pretty" He tries again.

"Of course" More sarcasm.

"And nice"

"Even vaguer"

He groans in frustration but doesn't give up, "What do you want to hear?" He's facing her now. "You're amazing Mimi. You're absolutely breathtaking" He gets off the chair and steps closer to her.

"You're funny and smart, you're great to be around. You've got the nicest legs I've ever seen" She giggles softly at that one. "But the most beautiful part of you is your heart and in the moments where you're vulnerable enough to let me see it; it's something I'll _never_ be able to forget" He's crouched in front of her now.

She touches his face, "You mean all that?" She says, barely above a whisper.

"And I love you" Now he's finished.

It doesn't come as a surprise to her, she's always known his true feelings. She just never could return them. "You mean it?" She asks again, cautiously this time.

He looks into her hazel eyes, "What do you think?" He asks, slightly hurt that she doesn't trust him enough yet.

She nods, still careful. "Yeah,"

"I'll wait for you as long as you need to Mimi" He tucks a strand of mahogany hair behind her ear, "But I can't wait around forever" He isn't giving her an ultimatum, just an introduction to one.

She understands this, "I don't want, I don't want to fall apart again" The first couple of months with out Matt had been so hard and she doesn't think she could go through that. Especially not with out Tai, he was what kept her together in the first place.

"If I tell you it won't?"

She shakes her head, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Tai" She looks away.

He takes her chin, "I'm gonna keep this one" He says seriously.

She takes a deep breath. "I don't have a lot to give and there isn't a lot of me left. I'm nursing a broken heart and it's far from okay. But if you can handle that? If you can see this through? Then I'll give you what's left" She puts her lips to his cheek.

"I think I can do that" He smiles, tenderly cupping her cheek.

A shy smile crosses her face, "Okay" She leans in hesitantly.

He closes the gap between them, gently kissing her. Showing her that he had ever intention to keep his promise.

And for once, she believed him.

_I reach to sky as the moon looks on  
__My one last tear has come and gone  
__It's time to let your love  
__Rain down on me_

-x-

**A/N: **Hey **Diane**! This one was for you, babe. It's a small **Michi **one-shot but I thought it was cute, hoping it'll make you feel a little better reading this, since you're going through something pretty rough.

**Song credit: **Black Roses Red-_Alana Grace_

**Hope all of you like it. Review if you can :]**

Much love.

-**C**hristina


End file.
